dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bardock
Burdock Barduck''Dragon Ball Spinemblem'Dragon Ball Super Scouter Battle'' |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = Vegeta |race = Saiyan |birthday = |death =Age 735 Age 737 |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = Masako Nozawa |abridger = |team = Saiyan Rebellion |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza's Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Combatant |previous occupation = |partner = ''Bardock's partner'Dragon Ball Minus'' |previous partner = Gine |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Vegeta |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Volume 26, Chapter 307 |anime debut = DBZ086 DBK001 |movie debut =Movie 8 |arc =Freeza Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Gine (Wife) * Raditz (Son) * Son Gokū (Son) * Chi-Chi (Daughter-in-Law) * Son Gohan (Grandson) * Son Goten (Grandson) * Videl (Granddaughter-in-Law) * Pan (Great-Granddaughter) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Double Axe Handle * Great Monkey Transformation * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Mouth |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Scouter }} was a low-class Saiyan combatant born on planet Vegeta, and the father of Son Gokū. He was responsible for creating a rebellion against Freeza before the destruction of his home world.Dragon Ball chapter 307 Background Bardock appeared in a two-panel cameo appearance in the manga, in Freeza's flashback when he sees Gokū, who reminds him of Bardock, Freeza recalls that Bardock had attacked him right before he destroyed Planet Vegeta, and was killed alongside the rest of the Saiyans when Freeza destroyed the planet using a Supernova.Dragon Ball chapter 307 Personality In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock displays a more social attitude than other portrayals, even greeting other Saiyans after arriving on his planet. Later, its shown Bardock deeply caring about his son to save him from the destruction of the their planet, an action he says that it is due to Gine's softness which spread all over him. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. He notably showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom; instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. Appearance Consistent with Raditz's quote in a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga as well as Freeza's when he first met Gokū, Bardock's appearance is very similar to Gokū's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, but Bardock has a scar on his left cheek however and he has darker skin. Bardock's oldest son Raditz inherits only his eyes and complexion. In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock wears a typical Fighting Jacket with shoulder pads and boots. Abilities Transformations As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Giant Monkey at the sight of a full moon. Legacy Despite his limited involvement in the life of his two sons, especially his youngest son, Kakarrot, Bardock, as well as his wife, Gine, were instrumental in setting up a string of events that would go on to save the universe. By sending their youngest son away from the impending destruction of Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race, he would go on to grow up and become a great hero responsible for saving the planet Earth, as well as the universe, on more than one occasion. Their influence in this manner even resulted in the first Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God manifesting itself in their youngest son for the first time in more than a thousand years. In Other Media TV Specials Dragon Ball Z: A Lonesome, Final Battle - The Father of Z Warrior Son Gokū, who Challenged Freeza Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Creation and Conception Trivia References Category:Fathers Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Freeza's Army Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Grandparents Category:Combatant Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai